


the phone stealer (siremy)

by spacebris



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebris/pseuds/spacebris
Summary: in which jeremy steals simon’s phone, and simon wants it back.





	the phone stealer (siremy)

**Author's Note:**

> a one-shot i wrote a little while back, hope you enjoy!

"jeremy, give it back!" simon exclaimed to jeremy, the one who had taken his phone.

"meh, i don't feel like it," he replied, a smile present on his face.

"please?" simon asked, stretching out the syllables whilst pouting. this weakened jeremy a bit (because simon was _adorable_ ), but, he remained strong.

"nope," jeremy stated, popping the 'p'.

 

"why not?" an annoyed look was present on simon's face, which jeremy found amusing.

"because i said so." the smirk on jeremy's face is an image that simon would love to take a picture of, print, frame on a wall, and stare at forever. however, he couldn't, considering that _his bitch of a boyfriend had his fucking phone._

 

"c'mon, i'll do _anything!_ " simon said, a sense of desperation clear in his voice.

" _anything?_ " the suspicious tone of curiosity in jeremy's voice mildly concerned simon, but, he just wanted his phone back.

"yes!" simon stared at the boy, looking at him as he thought of what simon could do for him.

 

Jeremy slowly leaned closer to simon, then whispering a small "kiss me." with that, simon chuckled to himself.

"alright." he whispered back, a small smile on his face.

 

simon quickly leaned in, pressing their lips together in a soft, loving kiss. the cliché feeling of fireworks filled both of them, loving every second of it.

 

they eventually separated, simon rapidly snatching his phone from the pocket of jeremy's hoodie.

 

"bye!" simon exclaimed, a massive smile on his face. he darted away, leaving a lovestruck jeremy by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry, it’s a bit cringey, but hEY it’s siremy <3


End file.
